Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Red Fairy (Special Edition)
by bluethunder25
Summary: Tinkerbell and her friends sail the high seas of Neverland in search of a legendary fairy that once saved Pixie Hollow and almost destroyed it as well. Special edition includes fixed spelling and grammer errors and a new, never-before-read chapter.
1. An Ancient Legend

As the last leaf on the last day of Autumn fell off the branch of the last tree, the sky was glowing with a magnificent orange glow as the sun prepared to complete its final stage of setting. A nearby pond rippled from the landing of the falling leaf. As the ripples gentled, the reflection in the lake showed a large group of fairies flying by.

The fast flying fairies were using their powers to blow the leafs away while the snow fairies brought the temperature down to a chilling climate and froze all the lakes. The animal fairies meanwhile were putting all the bears to sleep for the winter and guiding the squirrels to the trees with their nuts and guiding the birds to fly south. The fairies of Pixie Hollow were busy at work preparing for winter.

With the final preparations made, the fairies returned to Pixie Hollow for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

As dawn approached, Iridessa was flying through the tall grasslands with her usual worried expression searching for Tinkerbell.

"Tink? Tink? TINK!" she shouted.

The young light fairy nervously searched but couldn't find Tinkerbell anywhere. Sweat began to pour down her face as she started to worry, even though she had only been looking Tinkerbell for maybe 18 or 20 minutes.

Just then, Iridessa was joined by Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist.

As the three fairies looked on, they noticed Iridessa in a panic and all three of them gave a small sigh for they knew that when Iridessa was worried, it was usually just something minor that she had to make into a big deal.

"Hey there, Lightning Bug," said Rosetta before she was suddenly grabbed by Iridessa.

"Have you seen Tinkerbell? I can't find her anywhere!" Iridessa exclaimed.

"Did you look by the beach?" Fawn asked.

"Yes!" Iridessa said.

"Did you look near Needlepoint Meadow?" asked Silvermist.

"Yes!"Iridessa exclaimed.

"Did you look underground?" Rosetta teased.

Not realizing Rosetta was kidding, Iridessa proceeded to burrow in the ground, getting dirt all over her. Silvermist and Fawn quietly chuckled.

As Rosetta was wiping the dirt from her, Iridessa's state of panic was growing. "Oh, this is bad, this is very, very bad! Tinkerbell's lost out there somewhere, somewhere probably outside of Pixie Hollow!" she exclaimed.

"Here she goes again," Fawn sighed.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, what if she's lost! What if she's hungry! What if she's run out of pixie dust?" Iridessa exclaimed.

Silvermist flew over to Iridessa and calmed her down by massaging her forehead. She knew that always did the trick. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes..." Iridessa said.

"Now think for a minute, Sweet Pea, did you try lookin' over by the Pixie Tree?" Rosetta asked.

"Not yet," Iridessa said.

"Let's go check over there," said Silvermist before she and the other three fairies flew towards the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the grasslands, Tinkerbell was riding what looked like a small wooden board and wearing tiny safety gear that she had made. She was having fun skateboarding through the tall grass and jumping off of the tall hills of sand.

"Wooo!" Tinkerbell shouted.

As she approached the Pixie Tree, Tinkerbell suddenly was losing control, wobbling on her board until she crashed with full force on her back in front of the Pixie Tree.

Bobble and Clank ran over to check Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell, are you-" Bobble said before Clank interrupted him.

"Are you alright?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I was just trying out my new fairy board," Tinkerbell said.

"Fairy board?" Bobble and Clank asked.

"Yeah. I was just testing out the smoothness of the wood to mingle with the terrain and when successful, I was gonna add some pixie dust to give it an extra boost, but it looks like I have a few kinks to work out. Oh, bells, bells!" Tinkerbell said, stamping her foot hard on the ground before Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist and Fawn joined her.

"There you are, Tink," Silvermist said.

"Are you injured?" Iridessa exclaimed.

"No," Tinkerbell answered.

"Are you sweaty?" Iridessa exclaimed.

"No," Tinkerbell answered.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Iridessa asked as she held up three fingers in Tinkerbell's face.

"Nine," Tinkerbell teased which of course caused Iridessa to go into panic mode. "I'm kidding."

"Where have you been? We've looked all over for you," Iridessa said.

"Sorry, guys," Tinkerbell said as she walked over to pick up her fairy board. "I was testing my fairy board."

"What's a fairy board?" asked Rosetta.

"It's a new thing I'm working on. With it, we'll be able to ride through Pixie Hollow and do all kind of amazing tricks. I saw something like this during our trip to the mainland during fall," said Tinkerbell.

Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta were into Tink's idea, but Iridessa had her doubts. "That sounds kinda dangerous," she said.

"Oh, don't be such a worry willow, Iridessa," said Rosetta.

"Yeah, it sounds fun to me," said Silvermist. "Mind if I try it, Tink?"

"Actually, I'm still trying to get some bugs out," Tinkerbell said.

Silvermist then examined the board. "I don't see any bugs, so you must have gotten them all out," she said as she snatched the board away from Tinkerbell.

"No that's not what I meant," Tinkerbell said as Silvermist got on the board.

"How does it work?" Silvermist asked.

"Well," Tinkerbell said with a sigh. "You move and control the board with your wings and when you want an extra boost, you focus your pixie dust into the back of the board."

With that, Silvermist released some of her pixie dust and focused it to the back of the board, causing her to fly forward, backwards and around the Pixie Tree at super fast speed. As hard as she tried, she couldn't control herself on the board until finally, she crashed into Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Irridessa, Fawn, Clank and Bobble. After Silvermist regained her composure, she was given a cold stare by Tinkerbell.

"Hehe, sorry," said Silvermist.

As Tinkerbell was about to say something to Silvermist, she and the other fairies heard the sound of a trumpet going off that was coming from a female fairy wearing a brown hat and brown leaf clothes. Her trumpeting brought the fairies' attention around the fairy tree. "Attention all fairies, Fairy Theater will begin soon. Those who wish to attend should be at the Fairy Theater complex soon," she said.

Fairy Theater was a very special time in Pixie Hollow where fairies gathered around to listen to riveting tales and stories. Tink's friends had seen many productions while she had about only seen about a few.

Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist and Fawn were ready to go, but noticed Tinkerbell looking at her board.

"Aren't you coming, Tink?" asked Silvermist.

"You guys go on. I still have to finish perfecting my board," said Tinkerbell.

"Darlin' that can wait!" said Rosetta.

"Yeah, let loose for a while," said Fawn.

"But I've got to measure the smoothness of the bottom and the test for its compatibility on terrains, not to mention-" Tinkerbell said before she was pulled away by Rosetta and Fawn.

* * *

Mostly every fairy in Pixie hollow were gathered around for Fairy Theater as three story telling fairies wearing white outfits put light into small containers which lit up the theater complex.

"Hush fairies,

Hush fairies,

Tis the moment for,

Ancient fairy lore," the fairies sang.

"Hush fairies, shush,

For the fairy tale of yore."

Suddenly, a whirlwind of leafs appeared and revealed another female story telling fairy with brown hair in a long ponytail wearing a white outfit. She gathered a small ball of pixie dust in her hands and launched it up in the air. The pixie dust formed the shape of a flower and the fairy began the story.

"A long time ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young and before Queen Clarion ruled, a very special fairy was born. She was a water fairy and she very powerful. Some say she was the greatest water fairy who ever was born," the fairy said.

"Wow..." Silvermist said as her already big eyes began to grow even more.

"However," the fairy continued. "She was also very different from the other fairies. She was born with skin as red as the reddest rose and she had a terrible temper."

"Sound like someone we know," said Iridessa as she, Fawn and Rosetta stared at Tinkerbell.

"What?" Tinkerbell said confused.

Silvermist was too busy listening to the story.

"And when she got too angry, her body would glow a bright red color and her power would be out of control. Because of this, she became known as The Red Fairy," the fairy continued. "Now, the previous ruler of Pixie Hollow, Queen Derra saw much potential in the Red Fairy and encouraged the other water fairies to train her extra hard. Many days passed and in no time, The Red Fairy's water talent succeeded everybody else's. But then, one day on a cold winter's night, as the fairies of Pixie Hollow were preparing to go to the mainland for winter, a large group of hawks attacked. From behind a tree, The Red Fairy could only watch in fear as the hawks terrorized the other fairies. However, as the hawks continued to hurt more and more fairies, The Red Fairy grew more and more angrier until finally she unleashed her massive power, releasing a large tsunami of waves which swept away the hawks. Unfortunately, many fairies were also drowned in the wake of The Red Fairy's power and Pixie Hollow was almost destroyed. The Queen knew The Red Fairy meant no harm, but she feared her anger was too much for anyone to handle. So with a heavy heart, the Queen banished The Red Fairy from Pixie Hollow."

Hearing this, Silvermist couldn't help but feel a little sad for The Red Fairy. She didn't mean to almost destroy Pixie Hollow, she was only trying to help.

"Legend tells that to this day, The Red Fairy resides on an island far away from Pixie Hollow," the fairy continued as her pixie dust formed the image of an island with a large thin stone mountain in the middle. "Legend also says that sometime at night, at the top of Point Mountain, The Red Fairy's bright red glow can be seen, signifying her guilt and despair. Also, large waves are said to come from the island as a symbol of The Red Fairy's awesome power. Some have tried to go to Point Mountain to find The Red Fairy, but none have ever come back...alive."

The entire theater audience gasped.

"But if you are brave enough to venture the waters beyond Pixie Hollow, beware, for if one night, you arrive at Point Mountain and you see a bright red glow, it could be the last thing you ever see in your life, for it is...The Red Fairy," the fairy concluded before she disappeared.

The audience applauded, Silvermist especially. She had seen many Fairy Theater productions, but none had interested her more than this. A tale of an amazing and unique water fairy who once saved Pixie Hollow? How incredible was that? Sure she had almost destroyed it in the process, but that was only due to her anger and rage that she hadn't learned how to control yet. If she ever met this one-of-a-kind fairy, it would be the most awesome thing in her life.


	2. Is It Real or Not?

Ever since hearing about the story of The Red Fairy, Silvermist spent most of her time in the Fairy Library looking up all kinds of legends and stories of Pixie Hollow. The Red Fairy story had really gotten her interested in all these tales, but it was The Red Fairy legend most of all.

Silvermist was very proud of being a water fairy and thought of her talent as being a very special one, but the thought that there was a super powerful water fairy out there excited her. Not many fairies believed in The Red Fairy, but Silvermist believed otherwise. As she scrolled through page after page, through book after book, her intrigue grew more and more and her resolve was clear; she just had to go out there and find this mysterious fairy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was at home still at work on her Fairy Board as she was polishing it.

"Let's see..." Tinkerbell said as she was inspecting the bottom of the board. "Calculating the trajectory and the smoothness of the board, if I cut it at a 41 degree angle somewhere near top and bottom, it should work perfectly this time." Just then, there was a knocking at Tinkerbell's door, it was Rosetta. "Hey, Rosetta."

"Hi, Rose Petal. Have you seen, Silvermist?" Rosetta asked.

"She's probably still at the Fairy Library looking up stuff about The Red Fairy," said Tinkerbell.

"Again?! Oh, I tell ya, ever since Fairy Theater, that little drizzle has been all 'Red Fairy this' and 'Red Fairy that' over and over and over again!" Rosetta said as she entered Tinkerbell's house.

Tinkerbell giggled before she began smoothing the edges of her board. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. "Rose? Have you ever wondered what is really out there?" she asked.

Rosetta didn't know what to make of Tink's question. "I don't know," she said before she sat down with Tinkerbell who put her board away for a second.

"I mean, I've seen some Fairy Theater productions before and it makes me think about the kinda things that are out there," Tinkerbell said.

With these thoughts, she recalled the time she have ventured out of Pixie Hollow in search of the Mirror of Encanta. During her travels, she had encountered many things such as trolls, stone arches, treasure and vicious rats. She had seen things she had never seen before, things she would've never seen if she'd stayed in Pixie Hollow. The story of The Red Fairy was an example of the many wonders

"Well, Sweet Pea, my guess is as good as any about the things out there in the world. I guess you could say they're out there for us to find them er' somethin.' But that's just little old me's opinion. Later, Tink," Rosetta said before she flew away and left.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Library, Silvermist was continuing her Red Fairy research as she searched the top shelves. After taking out a book, she looked through the pages and saw pictures of The Red Fairy flying through Pixie Hollow and performing her water talent.

Just then, Iridessa came flying into the library and noticed Silvermist. "Uh...hey, Sil," she said.

Silvermist was too busy rapidly going through books to notice Iridessa behind her as she was throwing the books around which almost hit the young light fairy with one hitting her hard in the face.

After Silvermist had gotten another book, she turned around and noticed Iridessa on the floor. "Iridessa?" she said as Iridessa was regaining consciousness. "Interesting place you picked to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping!" Irridessa exclaimed.

"Listen, you have got to see these pictures of The Red Fairy! They're amazing!" Silvermist said as she held the book up to Iridessa's face.

"Geez, Sil, you have been absolutely non-sop with this Red Fairy business, haven't you?" said Iridessa.

"I can't help it, she's just so amazing!" Silvermist exclaimed.

"Yeah, amazingly dangerous. Have you forgotten that she almost destroyed Pixie Hollow?" said Iridessa.

"I know, but she didn't mean to," said Silvermist.

"And anyways, how do we know she even exists? For all we know, that could just be a myth," said Iridessa.

Silvermist thought otherwise. "I don't think so. I know she exists. She's out there somewhere. Oh, it would be so incredible to be able to meet her if only I could" she said.

Iridessa realized that Silvermist was very serious about her claim, but the chances of a fairy like that existing were very slim to none. She put a hand to Silvermist's shoulder. "Look, Sil, I don't wanna disappoint you, but you gotta face the facts. I mean, how could a fairy have red skin? How could she cause massive tidal waves? And more importantly, how could she have survived all this time on a deserted island? It's just something to think about," she said as she flew away.

Silvermist was left with a look of slight doubt in her face. Could what Iridessa said be true? At first, these thoughts popped into her head, but her resolve quickly diminished as she looked at The Red Fairy pictures with sheer determination.

"I know she exists..." Silvermist said.

Silvermist was confident in her beliefs as she continued to look through more books. One in particular that caught her interest was a brown book that read: 'Neverland Almanac.' This interested her, because it contained maps of the many lands and locations out of Pixie Hollow and near and around Neverland. She figured this would probably have a map to Point Mountain. As she looked through the pages, she found a detailed map to Point Mountain that included sea routes, mountain ranges and directions. The young water fairy let out a gasp as she realized that with this she could possibly, maybe go over to Point Mountain and meet the legendary Red Fairy.

* * *

Meanwhile, dawn was approaching and Fawn was helping the last of the birds to their nests when suddenly, her stomach growled.

"Boy! Animal fairy work sure makes a fairy hungry. What I wouldn't give right now for some...cranberry and raisin muffins! Yeah...I bet Rosetta has some. They're her specialties," Fawn said before she flew to Rosetta's house.

* * *

As nighttime came, Rosetta was tending to a beautiful flower in her home. After she watered it with the tenderest of care, she heard a knock on her door. She opened her door which revealed Fawn. "Hi there, Fawn," she said.

"Hey, Ro. You wouldn't happen to have any cranberry and raisin muffins, would you? I'm starving!" Fawn said.

"Sure, puddin' I just made a new batch yesterday. Help yourself," Rosetta said as she pointing to a small brown wooden basket that held the muffins.

"Thanks," Fawn said as she flew over to the basket.

As Fawn took a bite out of one of Rosetta's muffins, Rosetta went back to tend to her flower when another knocking came to her door. This time, it was Tinkerbell. "Uh...hey Tink. What can I do f-" she said before she was cut off by one of Tinkerbell's angry outbursts.

"UGH! I can't get my stupid board to work right! It seems no matter how hard I try, it just gets worse and worse! I mean, every time it's crash and burn, crash and burn, trip and fall, over and over and over and over AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Do you have any cranberry and raisin muffins?" Tinkerbell asked, frustratingly.

"Y-y-yeah, they're right over there..." Rosetta said showing Tinkerbell over to the muffins and making sure not to get her any more angrier than she already was.

Taking a deep breath, Rosetta proceeded to close her door when Iridessa popped in.

"Rosetta, I went to take a nap and I had the most awful dream!" Iridessa exclaimed.

"What was it about this time?" Rosetta asked with a sigh.

"Well, I'm walking down Pixie Hollow, right? And at first it seems like a normal day, but then, the sky turns grey and then I turn into a nut and this giant rabid squirrel starts chasing me, trying to gobble me up and then he has me cornered and then...I wake up. Do you have any-" Iridessa said before Rosetta cut her off.

"Cranberry and raisin muffins?" Rosetta said. Iridessa gave a nod. "They're right over there."

"Thanks, those always do the trick," Iridessa said.

"No problem, sugar," Rosetta said with a little frustration in her voice.

She hadn't expected so much company. First, Fawn comes in wanting some of her muffins and then Tinkerbell comes in and yells at her for some muffins and then Iridessa comes in and she has to hear another of her spastic outbursts. Fawn, Tinkerbell and Iridessa were her best friends, but sometimes to her, they were just a big time pain in the rosebuds. Just then another knocking came to Rosetta's door and that for her was the final straw.

"What!" Rosetta yelled before she noticed that it was Silvermist who was close to tears by her raised voice. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, Buttercup. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that you know, everybody's comin' in here and asking for my-"

"Oh hey, cranberry and raisin muffins!" Silvermist said before she rushed over to get the last of the muffins.

Rosetta let out a hard sigh. "When did my house become the International House of Muffins?" she said.

* * *

Tinkerbell, Silvermist and the rest of the gang got themselves together at the table as Rosetta whipped them up a batch of white rose tea with cinnamon sugar. Silvermist showed the other fairies the Neverland Almanac and explained to them the plan she had come up with.

"Go to Point Mountain?" Tinkerbell, Fawn, Irridessa and Rosetta said.

Silvermist showed them the map to Point Mountain. The route there was a challenge in itself; sailing through large canyons, whirlpools, not to mention large animals like hawks and wolves and who knows what else. The whole voyage sounded like suicide, but Silvermist looked at her friends with confidence, determination and assurance that this was what he wanted to do.

"It's simple, Tink, you can make the boat," Silvermist said.

"But that could take us days to get there," said Fawn.

Silvermist then brought their attention to a little light blue line on the Almanac located inbetween two sheets of land. "Not if we take this route through High Stone Canyon. Once we get through there, all we have to do is cross by the whirlpools and we'll be only a few hours away from Point Mountain," she said.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, I don't know," said Rosetta with doubt. "The whole thing just seems out of our reach."

"And even if we got there, who knows if we would even find The Red Fairy?" said Iridessa.

Silvermist took a deep breath, shut the book and stood tall in front of her friends. "Listen, I know some of you aren't sure if The Red Fairy is real, but I know she is and I wanna see her. She's out there waiting for someone to find her and I wanna be that someone," she said.

Tinkerbell got up and stood in front of Silvermist. She could see the confidence in her eyes. "OK, I'm in," she said as she put her hand to Silvermist's.

"Me too," said Fawn.

"Well, I got nothin' better to do," said Rosetta.

The four fairies all looked at Iridessa who was very hesitant at first, but after letting out a big gulp, she joined in. "Oh, I just know I'm gonna regret this," she said.

With that, the five fairies headed back to their homes and prepared themselves. For tommorrow, they would go on the adventure of a lifetime. They wouldn't know what would be in store for them or what they would find, but one thing was for sure, they would venture out of Pixie Hollow into a world they had never experienced before.


	3. Tick Tock

For the next few days, Tinkerbell began construction on a boat for which she and her friends would use to travel to Point Mountain. She first wrote out a detailed diagram of what the boat would look like, then she combined the usual materials that the tinker fairies used along with some lost things. The task was tedious and somewhat cumbersome and tiring, but after almost a week of building and building, Tinkerbell finally had the boat completed.

The next morning, Tinkerbell gathered Silvermist and the others around to unveil the boat at Tinker's Nook.

"Pixies of Pixie Hollow, I present to you...the Tinker Express!" Tinkerbell said before she revealed the boat.

The boat was incredible. It was huge and long, the sail was made from a large green leaf and on the side were engraved the words, "Tinker Express," in gold letters.

Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa and Rosetta were amazed at the sight of the boat. Silvermist was especially as her eyes welled with confidence.

"Wow, Tink. It looks fantastic," Silvermist said.

"My best work ever if I do say so myself," Tinkerbell said, admiring her work.

* * *

With her friends help, Tinkerbell was able to move the boat over by the ocean near the Pixie Tree. As the fairies were making the last minute preparations, Vidia arrived to see them off after Tinkerbell had informed her of what they were doing during her contruction of the boat.

"Are you sure about this, Tink?" Vidia asked.

"Not entirely, but hey, when have I ever been?" said Tinkerbell.

Vidia nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Silvermist looked out to the oceans outside of Pixie Hollow, thinking only of The Red Fairy and the adventure that awaited in finding her. Deep inside, she admitted to herself that she wasn't sure if The Red Fairy existed or not, but regardless, nothing was gonna stop her from going out there and finding her.

Before launching the boat, Tinkerbell went over the quick checklist.

"OK, sails?" Tinkerbell said.

"Check," Fawn said, pulling down the sails.

"Snacks?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," Rosetta said, holding up a leaf bag filled with snacks.

"Map?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," said Silvermist, holding out the map from the Almanac.

"Pixie dust?" said Tinkerbell.

"Check," Iridessa said reluctantly, holding a brown bag filled with pixie dust.

"OK, people, we're ready to go! Help me push the boat," Tinkerbell said.

With their combined weight, the faries pushed the boat into the water and they flew into the boat and were on their way before bidding Vidia farewell.

"Bye, Vidia!" said Tinkerbell.

"Bye! Good luck! You're gonna need it," Vidia said before turned and flew away.

* * *

A few hours had gone by since Tinkerbell and friends had set sail. For the most part, they were pretty bored. The ocean around was so huge, but yet seemed so quiet. It was as if time itself was standing still. Except for Iridessa who was constantly throwing up from getting seasick.

Silvermist went over to comfort her. "C'mon, Dess. Relax. Don't be so jumpy," she said.

"Jumpy? Jumpy? Oh why would I be jumpy? Just because we're sailing miles away from Pixie Hollow, searching for a fairy who possibly almost destroyed Pixie Hollow and who might not even exist? WHY IN THE NAME OF FIREFLIES WOULD I HAVE TO BE JUMPY?" Irridessa exclaimed.

"See? Nice to know you're being positive," Silvermist said.

Irridessa groaned before throwing up again.

Just then, Rosetta waked over to Silvermist. "Sil, does that map of yours tell us where we need to go to next?" she asked slightly impatiently.

Silvermist pulled out her map and brought Rosetta's attention to a group of tall rocks. "It says here that our first destination is Mermaid Canyon right here," she says.

Fawn let out a sigh. "Well no sign of it yet. It could probably be hours before we reach it," she said.

"Actually, we should be arriving there in a few minutes," Silvermist said upon carefully observing the map.

A few minutes went and gone and the fairies had not yet arrived at Mermaid Canyon. Unbeknown to them, they soon found themselves sailing in between a group of tall grey rocks that they didn't notice until they overshadowed the boat. As the boat arrived in a clearing from the rocks, the fairies cleared their eyes from the sunlight to notice an incredible sight; the sight of many huge mermaids. They were marvelous creatures. They had the bodies of human and fins like fish. They were relaxing and playing together in the canyon. Never before had they seen something like this before. Even Iridessa had to admit it was pretty amazing.

"Wow! They're so beautiful," said Tinkerbell.

The fairies watches as some of the mermaids splashed each other with water while some just relaxed on the stones near the water and one mermaid was fixing her hair. For a moment, Tink and her friends just wanted to stop and take this amazing sight in.

Suddenly, Silvermist heard a sound coming in the distance. "Hey, you guys hear that?" she said.

The others took a listen. The sound was a very strange sound to them. It was something that they had not heard often in Pixie Hollow. It was a kind of ticking sound that was quickly followed by a tocking sound. The strange sound got louder as it got closer. The mermaids also heard the sound as they panicked and screamed and swam to cover. The rush of the mermaids caused the water to ebb and flow rapidly back and forth, causing the boat Tinkerbell and friends were in to go out of control until it got stuck in between two rocks.

"Oh...this is not good," said Iridessa.

"Where's that sound coming from? And why did it have the mermaids so freaked out?" Fawn asked.

Rosetta flew up above the boat to see where the sound was coming from and her eyes filled with horror at what she saw emerging from the waters of Mermaid Canyon. "Uh..guys...I think I know where that sound's coming from and its got a large set of teeth," she said nervously.

Fawn, Irridessa, Tinkerbell and Silvermist rushed to the front of the boat and saw with horror as a fierce looking alligator arose from the water.

Immediately, the alligator took notice of the boat and the fairies in it.

"Uh, Fawn, you're the animal fairy, see if you can uh..reason with him," said Iridessa.

"I've never seen an animal like that before! I'm not trained for it!" said Fawn.

Either way, there was no plan for the fairies as the alligator came charging in towards them.

There seemed to be no way for them to escape as the boat was lodged in between the rocks, but just then, Tinkerbell had an idea. She went to the middle of the boat and opened a secret door in the floor board which revealed a small rope. She pulled the rope which caused the back of the boat to open and reveal a paddle wheel. After Tinkerbell tugged on the wheel a second time, the paddle wheel spun at high speed, pushing the boat off the rocks and into the ocean and just in the nick of time as the alligator came closer.

The chase ensued with the gator chomping away, attempting to devour the fairies. The fairies tried to outmaneuver the alligator by sailing through the rocks, but his long jaws foiled their plans. The chase continued until Rosetta spotted a small hole near the outside of Mermaid Canyon. The fairies figured it was their only means of escape, so they made their way to it with the gator not too close behind. The boat was going fast, but not fast enough as the gator was getting close and the hole in the wall not close enough. As the gator opened its mouth, it looked as if the end had come for the fairies, but at the last split second, Silvermist summoned all her water fairy talents and summoned a huge wave that not only washed away the gator, but gave them an extra boost to the hole in the wall.

Soon, the fairies found themselves out of Mermaid Canyon, just barely escaping with their lives.

"Jumpin' tiger lillies!" Rosetta said.

"Way to go, Silvermist!" said Fawn.

"Is everyone alright?" Silvermist asked.

Tinkerbell and Fawn nodded.

"Aside from the water in my weave, I'll be fine," said Rosetta.

Iridessa meanwhile wasn't so lucky as she was frozen solid with fear, stuttering and stuttering.

"De de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de de!" Iridessa said.

Noticing this, the other fairies attempte to calm Iridessa down as they continued on their journey to Point Mountain.


End file.
